


Полный доступ

by Theonya



Series: Право на слабость [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Students, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Она хочет научиться носить платья и юбки. Из узких джинсов наверняка сложно вытряхнуть девчонку, а у её мужчины должен быть к ней полный круглосуточный доступ - иначе это не её мужчина.
Relationships: Kaji Ryouji & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Kaji Ryouji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Право на слабость [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822717
Kudos: 1





	Полный доступ

Аска лежит в кровати и вспоминает нечто, подсмотренное в щёлочку двери: студент и мама, и между ними — химия, такая, как ей хотелось бы самой: дальше — ближе, качели, терпкость и сахар. И поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и внутри все жарко сжимается, когда она думает, как бы он… Не с мамой же, с ней!  
И все внутри обрастает жгучими шипами и стыдом — у него вообще-то есть девчонка, вот она, рядом сидит. Черт её возьми.  
Сидит, смеётся, кожаная куртка поскрипывает — зачем раздеваться, на пять минут зашла! , а джинсы такие тесные, что описывают каждый бугорок, каждый женственный изгиб.  
Она хочет научиться носить платья и юбки. Из узких джинсов наверняка сложно вытряхнуть девчонку, а у её мужчины должен быть к ней полный круглосуточный доступ — иначе это не её мужчина.  
Ноги теплеют, щеки пылают.  
Она открывает глаза, идёт к шкафу.  
Ух ты — платье! Летнее, жёлтое…  
Кусочек солнца.

Она прикрывает глаза, сквозь ресницы глядя в свое декольте. Не так уж там и мало! Вполне хватит для чужих рук, впрочем, каких чужих — только его. Чтобы он встал из-за стола, отложил работу и кончиками пальцев полез под подол. Она бы оттолкнула, ну, в первый раз плохо-то не оттолкнуть, а потом бы сама подалась навстречу. Хотелось бы сказать «неизведанному», но нет, понятному, знакомому уже с Синдзи.  
Она бы раскрылась навстречу, укусила бы так, чтобы из губы кровь медленно сочилась, искусала бы. Облизала бы всего или наоборот, чтобы он как-то сам… От ночных мыслей потом весь день ноги расходятся, а щеки алые.  
Иногда ей даже не грустно, что любимый не замечает её.  
Он обязательно сделает это.  
Когда-нибудь — непременно.

Она в восторге от его чувства юмора, хотя юморит он мрачно и грубо. Он одинок, и вот, у него появились фанатки, которым она пока проигрывает. Ей 17, ему 23, и когда она касается его плеча, скрытого рубашкой, её бросает в холод и жар, а его отшатывает. Она теряет совесть временами — обнимается, — что же, он воспринимает её как угловатую младшую сестру без гордости и стыда, хотя до него определенно доходит. Синдзи ноет ей в сообщениях, типа «Возьми трубку!», «Я тебе больше не нужен?», а она развлекается, шлёт смайлики и советует поступить в свой универ, хотя у него и не хватит сил на физику. Иногда она с ним даже спит — конечно, не с объектом симпатии, этого бы не спугнуть, не обидеть: Аска совсем не уверена в себе, в своей авантюре, но с отчаянной радостью готова идти до конца.  
Ей надоели мечты о жарких поцелуях, надоело париться, но это она реализует с Синдзи. С Кадзи все должно быть выверено до миллиметра, даже о своих чувствах говорить не надо.  
И не доходит до неё, что все видно.  
Видны платья и каблуки. Другая прическа. Радостное настроение и не слишком случайные касания. Всем видно. И ему в том числе.  
И он с ней играет.  
В том же духе — немного безразличия, немного мести всему женскому полу, а вернее — честолюбивой бывшей, немного скуки и тоски. Если бы это случилось раньше, он бы просто послал её далеко и надолго, позже — мог бы воспользоваться, но в данный момент — неинтересно ни то, ни другое, потому он милостиво позволяет ей «быть рядом, играет в непонимание и доброту.  
Нервы не выдерживают почти одновременно.  
Её накрывает волной истерики от очередного повышения материнских требований, а также от неудачи в учебе. Она — всего лишь недолюбленный ребенок, и, может, её чувства имеют под собой почву чистейшей компенсаторики, и добрать бы не телесной ласки, а обычной похвалы, но она строила эти воздушные замки чуть ли не с первого момента, и в трудный час непременно воспользовалась бы лазейкой собственного каприза; хотя это было, скорее, слишком рано.  
Его накрывает осознание её ущербности и беспомощности, рубашка, мокрая от её слез, неразрешенные действия, пересечение черты личного пространства, и он слушает в пол-уха, закипая от холодной ярости. Что она возомнила? Зачем весь этот фарс?  
Она что-то говорит и отрывает лицо от его груди, моргает большими синими глазами. Он вовсе не понимает, чего ей надо, и тупо выдает:  
— Что?  
— Ты же такой хороший, пожалуйста, можешь ли ты быть со мной? — скороговоркой, на одном дыхании, осипнув от рыданий выдала она. Пальцы рассеянно сжали ткань рубашки в ожидании приговора. На плечах вместе с бретельками жёлтого платья были бретельки от лифчика, грязно-белые, сохранившие налет дней. Губы подкрашены розовой, липкой даже на вид помадой, а Мисато так любила бесцветный блеск на и так коралловых губах…  
И глаза эти наивные.  
Бесит. Так бесит!  
Ищет выход наружу.  
Мягкую улыбочку, ладонью по голому плечу — впервые сам, ничего себе, и она уже не может поверить своему счастью, которое читает по касанию. Даже слова уже не нужны, губы расплываются в улыбке…  
— Извини, я не сплю с малолетками, — сладко тянет он разрывающую сердце правду и поправляет вырез на её небольшой груди.


End file.
